Gorgeous Eyes
by ARJet
Summary: It was her crimson eyes that makes me remember not to to forget... her gorgeous crimson eyes.


I hope you enjoy. Maltesers, anyone?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"_" speaking.

_"_"_ telephone speaking.

_'_'_ _thinking._

Got that.

xoxoxox

**Prosopagnosia. **Or the inability to recognize faces a.k.a. Face-blindness.

o-o-o-o

"Yes mom, we're boarding now I've got to go... I'll call as soon as I get there... Yes I brought all necessary papers with me... Ys mom, I'll call Nao when I get to school today... I'll be alright mom, don't worry too much. Bye." I ended my call to my worried mother.

_**"Boarding all passengers bound to Fuuka."**_

_'Geez, as if I am a kid who'll get lost everytime I go alone.'_ I get on the train to Fuuka and seated my self beside the window. This is not the first time I travel going to that place, it is just that it is the first time I was allowed to travel alone. I usually have my sister accompany me. Or my cousin. Or my dad. They never let me. Today, I will be transferring schools due to my cousin's insistence and my mom's overflowing protectiveness to her eldest daughter. Sigh. I am Natsuki Kruger, sophomore Bio-engineering student at Garderobe Tech. University will be transferring to Fuuka University.

I was busy looking outside the window and didn't notice that someone has been standing there trying to get my attention.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

"Gorgeous crimson eyes..."

-x-x-

_'Thank goodness.'_ I arrived just in time the train was about to leave. I'm looking for an empty seat when I saw a girl looking at the window smiling. She has this emerald eyes, midnight blue hair, and pinkish lips. _'Really Shizuru, pinkish lips huh?'_

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

I was taken aback with her nexpected response.

"Gorgeous crimson eyes..."

"I'm sorry... ummm... what did you say?" I ask her though I clearly heard what she said. She blushed an adorable blush when she noticed her slip.

"I... umm... Sure you can." and gestured the seat in front of her.

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

"Umm... Hi. I'm Shizuru Fujino. Nice to meet you." I extended my hand to initiate a hand shake.

"Natsuki Kruger. Nice to meet you too." she said smiling and took my hand.

"So, Kruger-san where will you get off? If you don't mind me asking." I'm trying to start a conversation with her. She seems nice to me, and I don't know, I felt like wanting to know her more.

"Please, Natsuki is fine. It's Fuuka, actually." she said.

"Call me Shizuru then." I answered smiling. "That's nice, we have the same destination then." Nice, then I will have a chance in seeing her again.

"Yeah."

-x-x-x-

Shizuru is so easy to get along with. I do not know but I really am having fun conversing with her. I try to memorize as many features of her as posible, glancing at her every now and then, and sometimes I caught myself staring at her just to prolong the memory.

3 hours of travel, and now here we are at our destination.

"So here we are now. Must be goodbye then." I said to her as we get off the train. I look at her and saw her looking at me smiling sweetly.

"Yes. Thank you for your great company." Shizuru said. "I... ummm... I hope to meet you again sometime."

"Yeah, me too. I enjoyed being with you." I said as i look straight into her lovely eyes. She just smiled at me and nod.

Shizuru was about turn around when I thought asking her number. "Shizuru... can I..." She then again turn to face me.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"Shizuru, is... is it okay if... I mean your number... because" I'm begining to be a total mess right now.

"Here Natsuki. I hope we can talk sometime soon." Shizuru handed me a paper with her number on it.

"Yeah, I like that. I'll call, I promise. Thank you." with that she goes her way and I was left there smiling like I just won the lottery.

**Kring... Kring... Kring...**

"Hello mom. My train just arrived and I'm on my way now to Fuuka University. Yes mom... bye."

After my mom's call I dialed the number of my cousin who is currently enrolled at the said university.

**ring... ring... finger...**

_'what king of stupid ringtone was that?'_ I'm getting annoyed of waiting for an answer.

_"Nao Yukii speaking."_

"Spider, I'm here in a taxi to Fuuka University, now, where will i go first when i get there?"

_"MUTT... really you huh?"_

"Nao you don't have to shout, I can hear you clearly. And yes it's me. So, where to and who will i look for?"

_"Go straight to the student council office and look for the Kaichou. Tell her I refer you to her."_

"Spider, are you sure? I will be enrolling so I think I should be at the registrar first not in some student council office."

_"Mutt... I am so sure. Aunt Saeko and I already arranged everything from your enrollment to your schedules, all you have to do is pick up your schedule there in the student council."_

"Mom and you did what? Oh I'm so screwd... The whole campus now knows.. oh geez. Attention. attention." I said with all sarcasm.

_"Ahaha... You'll live. Anyway Kruger, just go there and look for Kaichou. okay.."_

"Okay. bye."

"And now, Kaichou-san."

-x-x-x-

**_FUUKA UNIVERSITY_**

-x-x-x-

Student Council Office...

"Sorry for being late everyone." I took a cup of tea and stride my usual seat.

"It's okay Kaichou-san." Said Reito, fuku-kaichou.

"Our itenerary for the day..." as said by Yukino, secretary of Haruka.

"Wait Yukino, where's Yukii? She is supposed to be here." a rather loud query of Haruka, sergent at arms.

"She's in Garderobe right now, family matters she said." Yukino answered. "So again, the itenerary..."

I just watch them as I sip my tea and enjoy their morning bantering. "Guys, can we have breakfast at the cafeteria first?"

"That's a good idea Bubuzuke. Come on, I'm starving." Haruka said.

We took our usual table in the school cafeteria having us ordered our food before hand.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

I almost choke in the tea I'm drinking when I heard that one familiar voice.

-x-x-x-

It is still early to go to the student council office. I bet all the officers not their yet. So, I'll go grab some breakfast at the cafeteria first. _'Where is the cafeteria again?'_

I found the cafeteria full of students, I ordered my sandwich and look for a seat. _'There, I hope they wouldn't mind sharing.'_

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" I said to the person seating beside the chair. She look up to me for a while and just nod.

"Thank you then." I seat myself on that chair as I roam my eyes to the other persons occupying the said table. All of them unfamiliar, except for one. She has this wavy shoulder length honey blonde hair, fair complexion, and a rather blessed chest. _'And why are you looking at her breast Natsuki? Checking out somebody on the first day.'_ I scold to myself internally. I deliberately tore my eyes from the said woman and continued to eating. _'But somehow her appearance seems familiar.'_

**ring... ring... ring...**

"Kruger speaking."

_"Mutt, are you in the school now? Found the Kaichou yet?"_

"Yup, cafeteria to be exact. And no, haven't found her yet."

_"She must be somewhere. Anyways, mutt just look around and you'll find her. I'm positive."_

"What does she look like anyway? When will you be here? And how did you know her?"

_"FYI mutt, i'm part of the student council."_

"You are? And they let you? What kind of student council are we talking about? Ehehe..."

_"Quit it mutt. Anyways, Kaichou-san is... how do i put it... ummm... SMOKIN' HOT."_

"Smokin' hot? So you are telling me if I find someone HOT enough to fit in your SMOKIN' HOT description, then I'll assume she is the Kaichou. Is that what you mean?" I started to turn my head around in search for someone who would fit in that description. And my eyes landed on the same woman whom i've been checking out the whole time. _'What can I say, she looks smokin hot to me.'_

_"No mutt."_

"Why don't you just give her damn name and i'll go from there." I as getting annoyed at this charade.

_"Nope. Where's the fun in that? Ahaha... Anyways mutt, I'll be there in an hour or so, so look for her while i'm not there. Byeee."_ and the line was cut.

"Stupid spider." and I proceed in eating my breakfast.

-x-x-x-

'Is that Natsuki? Does she not recognize me? She didn't even say hello or anything.' That and a thousand and one questions are running on my mind right now. I can't focus on our meeting, all I can think of is Natsuki and why she didn't even recognize my existence.

"Shizuru-san... are you listening?" I try focusing my attention to Yukino.

"Yes Yukino, can you repeat what you've just said."

"As I said Fujino-kaichou. Nao-san asked us, the student council, to assist a transfer student."

"And who would this transferee be and what help does she need from us?" I asked, curious of why would Nao want us to assist her.

"Well Kaichou, the complete details about the student is in that folder. But to answer your question, her name is Natsuki Kruger, she is Yukii Nao's cousin, daughter of Dr. Saeko Searrs, and the heir apparent to Kruger Conglomerate. Taking up Bioengineering in Garderobe Tech. University, outstanding grades, top of her class."

"So what help does she really need?"

"Well, who knows... seems like a capable person to me." Reito said then sip his tea.

**knock... knock...**

"Umm... Hi. Is this the student council office?" a woman with midnight blue hair, emerald eyes and pinkish lips came in.

"It's you again. What can we do for you?" asked Yukino..

"Umm... We met before?" she asked and smile sheepishly.

"Yes, this morning at the cafeteria. You're in our table remember?"

"I... Yeah... I see. Ummm... I am looking for Kaichou-san. Umm... Yukii Nao sent me here to pick up my schedule... I think."

'She's blushing... so adorable.' I thought.

"Kaichou-san?... she's..." Yukino's words were interupted with the door opening and Nao coming in. Natsuki still standing near the door seems to not recognize her own cousin at this point. 'Yukino said Natsuki and Nao are cousins. Then why Natsuki didn't seem to recognize her?' I thought to my self.'

"Yo mutt, you're here. I thought you'd never locate this office." Nao said grinning at Natsuki.

"Spider. I didn't recognize you." Natsuki said grinning as well.

"What's new, you never recognize anybody even you." Nao retorted. Somehow Nao and Natsuki's banters confuse the hell out of me.

"NAO!"

"Okay mutt, calm down. Geez... Let me introduce you to the council members."

"I, Nao Yukii, is the treasurer. That is Reito.." pointing to the person seated on one end of the table. "the fuku-kaichou. And on his left is Haruka, sergent at arms. The girl in glasses is Yukino, our secretary. And..." Nao paused and looked at me.

"And I am the Kaichou." I stand on my seat and walk towards Natsuki. She looked at me straight into the eyes. _'Such a lovely emerald eyes.'_

"Gorgeous crimson eyes..." She said in a whisper.

"Shizuru." Natsuki said. Everybody in the room gasped as she said my name without honorifics.

"Ara, I thought Natsuki didn't remember me." I said teasingly to fight an in coming blush.

"You know each other Kruger?" ask a confused Reito.

"Yeah. In the train from Garderobe to Fuuka." she simply said while still looking at me.

"And you remember her mutt?" asked a somewhat lost Nao.

"Not really, only her voice and lovely eyes." Natsuki said smiling at me. "I didn't have to call you then, now that i can see you. I mean, if you allowed me to." she said in a whispered tone. Good thing we stand near to each other, coz everybody will see how natuki held my hand on her back and how i idly play with her fingers. _'Its so nice having her hand in mine. I can get used to this.' _I thought.

"Really now mutt. You remembered Kaichou-san's eyes, of all people, yet you can't with your own cousin? Uhh... It breaks my heart." Nao said in a mock hurt to tease Natsuki more. This earned her a whole hearted laugh from everyone in the student council and a blushing, slightly embarrassed Natsuki.

xoxoxox

Don't actually know if this is worth to have another chapter or what. We'll see. But for now, please do enjoy. Reviews are welcomed, by the way. Arigato Guzaimase (bow).


End file.
